


Iron Man and The Agent

by AngelNDarkness



Series: Superheros, Federal Agents, SEALS, and Geeks, Oh My [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Bashing, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mentions of being held captive, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness
Summary: Tony thought he would never find happiness after Afghanistan, who knew that his knight in shining armour would soon arrive to save him from an infiltrated company and a treasonous father figure.
Series: Superheros, Federal Agents, SEALS, and Geeks, Oh My [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132808
Comments: 53
Kudos: 270
Collections: Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/gifts).



> A/N: This story is the first in a series and it is written for Every Fandom Reverse Bang... Art for the story created by Penumbria, Check it out [here](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28801983)
> 
> I want to thank my Beta: [HarleyJQuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin) for doing such a wonderful job!!! 
> 
> While the timeline for MCU remains pretty much in tact I have changed the location so instead of being in California, Tony Stark moved to New York shortly after his return from Afghanistan... NCIS' timeline is pretty much out the window as I won't be following the episodes closely at all... The only thing you really need to know is that while she isn't in this story much if at all Jenny Shepard is currently the Director of NCIS... Oh, and Gibbs didn't quite get blown up to the point he lost his memory of everything...

**Chapter 1**

Anthony Dominic “Dom” DiNozzo looked up from the file he had just finished and looked at his partner. “We have everything we need to nail Stane to the wall. He is supplying weapons to terrorists, and he is embezzling from Stark Industries. I found an invoice today for the weapons he sold the terrorist group that not only kidnapped Stark, but killed our marines. I feel bad for Stark because he is still dealing with the fallout of his press conference. I never thought that he’d stop selling weapons all together, but my contacts have told me that he refuses every contract that the government tries to get him to sign.”

Gibbs looked at Dom with narrowed eyes. “I know you, Dom, so what is on your mind? Are you still pissed that until we pushed, the Army, Marines, and Air Force were about to give up and abandon Stark after the first month? General O’Neill has given us free reign on Stane and anything else involving SI. That’s why we agreed to be seconded to Homeland and the FBI all the while setting up an office here in New York. Look on the bright side, Ducky gets along great with the M.E. that works with the New York Crime Lab.”

He thought about the others they had roped in from the DC office, Balboa and his whole team, even Ducky and Palmer joined them, so that they wouldn’t have to break in a new Medical Examiner.  
Dom snorted and sat back in his seat. He loved the fact that he and Gibbs shared an office. The good thing about it is that their office was walled in with glass so they could see the bullpen of their office. It was the one thing they both agreed on and demanded, they wanted to be able to keep track of what was happening, but yet at the same time they wanted to be able to do their own work without getting constantly questioned about things that they couldn’t answer. He grinned at Gibbs and loved the fact that they were once again partners instead of Team Lead and Senior Field Agent. They ran this new NCIS office together and they co-led the team that they personally selected.

He chuckled as he finally responded to what his partner and pseudo father figure said to him. “I think Rick’s wife is in love with us for snagging him for this new office. As for Ducky and Sid, those two are the best of friends already. So, while I was talking to Rick earlier, he also noticed that something was off with me and we brainstormed until I finally figured out what it was. As you know we keep running into SHIELD Agents and that they are starting to be a problem for us.”

Gibbs nodded. “So, what is your solution? I know you, Dom, and I know that you have an idea rattling round in that brain of yours.”

Dom smirked at the older man as he tapped the file on his desk. “I plan on going over Potts’ head and straight to the big man himself. I called Jack earlier and he got me a meeting with Stark for this evening. There is also something about Potts that sets me on edge, so I'm hoping that by talking to Stark I figure out what it is about her that makes me edgy. I know of at least one SHIELD Agent planted high up in SI.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he looked at Dom. What he saw in the younger man’s eyes made his stiffen slightly. “What is it about her that sets you on edge, Dom? I have noticed that when we’re at SI that you go out of your way where you don’t have to talk to her. I also notice that you don’t talk to Ms. Pott’s assistant. Is she who you suspect as a SHIELD Agent?”

Dom’s eyes grew hard. “Yes, Natalie Rushman is a SHIELD operative. I am going to have so much fun going after Fury eventually. I can’t believe he thinks that he’ll get away with infiltrating Stark Industries like he has. It wouldn’t be much of a problem for him had he made sure that his agent was placed somewhere that didn’t need security clearance to get through. However, he fucked up big time getting her assigned as Potts’ PA because she is signing things in her fake name which isn’t legal at all. I just can’t believe that Potts doesn’t realize that Rushman is a plant. How in the hell could she not know or realize that?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Potts sounds like she needs to get her head checked. She's a fool if she can't even tell that her PA is a plant. Hell, I only said a handful of words to Rushman and I could tell that something was off with her even if I didn’t know what it was right then.”

Dom snorted and shook his head. “I think that she suspects that something isn’t quite right with her Personal Assistant. However, I think that she doesn’t really care because she’s too busy trying to get Stark to do things that she wants done when she wants them done. I have yet to meet Stark as you know, but I’ve heard the way Potts has talked to him and about him. I think that she needs a reality check, she seems to forget that it’s his name on the side of the building that she works in.

I have talked to Stark’s driver and head of security though. From what I’ve gathered from him Stark is holding back instead of going off on Potts. It wouldn’t surprise me if Stark were to finally blow his top and let Potts have it with both barrels. The woman doesn’t even realize just how much she is doing, or rather trying to do, that is actually against SI policy. She seems to be smart, but she isn’t using her brain. I don’t know, and I don’t care why. What I do care about is that she doesn’t seem to care that she is giving SI a bad rap on top of this whole fucking Stane mess.”

Gibbs stood up as he sighed. “Make sure that you talk to Stark about Potts tonight, Dom. While you are meeting with Stark, O’Neill and I will be at SHIELD reading Fury the riot act. He is going to clean house, or we’ll do it for him. Our investigation into Stane wouldn’t have taken so damn long had they not kept getting in our way. Jack will make sure that he knows that those who got in our way are being charged with obstruction of justice. We pan to arrest Stane tomorrow.”

Dom smirked. “I am looking forward to taking him down finally. The fact that he was the reason Stark was even taken in Afghanistan makes me want to hit him. He deserves to suffer for everything he has done to everyone. If I didn’t believe in the law I’d say let Iron Man have him, but so far I’m pretty sure only a select few of us know that Tony Stark is Iron Man, as the media has dubbed him. I do wonder when the rest of the world is going to come to the same conclusion as we have.”

Gibbs laughed. “I am pretty sure that we only came to that conclusion because you saw him when he took to the air, after you suspected that the person in that flying contraption was Stark that is. It became even more obvious when out of the blue he announced that he was moving the head office of SI to New York, not that I can blame him. He got settled into his mother’s mansion pretty quickly, and I think he will move out of it just as fast once the skyscraper he is building is finished to his satisfaction.”

Dom groaned. “I still can’t believe he had a 90-floor skyscraper built, but it really shouldn’t surprise me. From what I understand the tower is completed except for his personal lab and a couple other labs that will be for people’s personal research, and not related to SI R&D. It wasn’t only seeing him take off into the air that clued me into him being Iron Man. That arc reactor he has in his chest is a dead giveaway. I understand why he has it, but I wish that he didn’t have to. If anyone gets the bright idea to take it out of him, he could end up dying because it is the only thing keeping the shrapnel away from his heart.

Anyway, I think we’re done here for today, so I’m going to head home so that I can change before I meet up with Stark in a couple hours. Will I be seeing you at home or are you planning on staying at your person’s place tonight?”

Gibbs glared light heartedly at Tony and then smirked. “I will be staying at Patrick’s tonight, so you will have the run of the house. I still don’t understand why Patrick has two houses here in New York. I get that one of them is yours, but you didn’t allow him to put it in your name until we moved here months ago.”

Dom laughed and shook his head. “It was originally in my name, but after Senior was arrested I was given everything since it was originally my mother’s, I asked Patrick to transfer any property deeds into his name. I didn’t want to take the chance of Senior eventually getting out of jail and trying to take everything back that he legally has no right to. This house was the one my mother’s father gave her when she first moved to the United States. I do also have a house in upstate New York also, but I had Patrick keep it in his name for now. With our job I like having a safe house that nobody can trace to me in case we have need of it.”

He smiled softly as he thought of the man who took him in after his father was arrested, when he was only fifteen years old. “Patrick Sheppard is one of the best men that I know, and he’s done right by me, even when he didn’t have to. When John told him that Senior had been arrested, he called my mother’s family and told them that he would take me in. He didn’t think that it would be a good idea to have me have to move to a new country. Since then, he’s been there for me and has always made sure that I knew I could go to him for anything and everything.”

He packed up what he wanted to take home with him and then walked over to Gibbs and gave him a manly hug. “I always knew that you and Patrick would hit it off, Gibbs. It is why I waited so long to introduce you two because I knew that you weren’t ready for a serious relationship just yet. I wanted to wait until you were more open to something new, I also knew that you would get along with his sons. As long as you both talk to one another I think that you’ll make it the long haul. Now, if only I could find someone like that for me.”

Gibbs grinned and clapped Dom on the shoulder. “You will find someone, Dom. Look at how long it took me to find someone that I knew I could be with. I punished myself after I lost Shannon and Kelly, Dom. I knew before I even married each of my ex wives that the marriages wouldn’t last, but I still went through with them anyway. You are better than me, in that respect. I wish now that I hadn’t married my ex-wives, because it makes me sad that I dishonored my Shannon like that, but I didn’t want to be alone anymore.”

He sighed wistfully and then snickered. “I know Shannon would have liked Patrick, and I also know that she would approve of my being with him. Now, get out of here, Dom, and have fun meeting with Stark tonight. I think Patrick and I will be taking O’Neill and Jackson out to dinner after we are done with Fury.”

Dom laughed and walked out of their office. He nodded at the agents he passed on his way through, and then out of the building that housed NCIS New York. He could, and would admit, if only to himself that he was nervous about his upcoming meeting with Tony Stark. He just hoped that it went alright. Little did he know that meeting Tony Stark was going to change his life and worldview. For better or worse, he would finally feel complete for the first time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Dom meet for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case I forgot to mention it in the first chapter Tony DiNozzo will be going as Dom in this story... A very big thanks to Angelic Insanity for letting me play in her OC/Headcannon Sandbox!!!

**Chapter 2**

Tony Stark looked at the woman in front of him and bit back a sigh. “Pepper, I told you already that I have plans tonight. I do not need to clear everything I do with you. We will talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about tomorrow after the board meeting. It is time for the people on the board to remember that I own the majority stock of Stark Industries, and that they don’t get to make demands of me. Now, I’ll let you see yourself out, because I want to get in at least two more hours of work before my guest arrives.”

Pepper’s mouth dropped open in shock, and then snapped shut in anger. “Tony, what we need to talk about is important. I am sure that whatever plans you have tonight can be put on hold.”

Tony shook his head, “No, they can’t, Pepper, and that is all you need to know. Whatever it is that you want to talk about can wait until tomorrow. I know for a fact that nothing is going on at SI that needs my immediate attention. Now, please leave me be so I can finish what I was working on. You know before you interrupted me without a by your leave.”

He didn’t wait to see if she did what he told her to, instead he turned on his heel and headed back to his lab. Once in his lab he let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in. “Jarvis, lock my lab down and take away Pepper’s and everyone’s else’s passcodes that would allow them entrance. Also, lock down the SI servers to where people can’t alter the files , then start a complete audit of every computer at SI. I want to know who has been doing what on them, and if anyone has done something illegal alert the appropriate authorities. Make sure that Obie isn’t able to override the lockdown of the computers or servers.”

He started working on the design of his newest Iron Man suit and only stopped when a couple minutes later Jarvis said, “It is done, Sir. I have locked down the computer systems and the servers at Stark Industries. I have deployed Friday into the SI servers so that she can do the audit. Ms. Potts refused to leave and didn’t budge until I informed her that I would have security come get her and escort her out if she didn’t leave like you requested.”

Tony swore viciously, “Remove her access to this property and the upper floors of Stark Towers, J. I don’t know what her problem is lately, but I’m not in the mood to deal with it. There is something going on, and I need to get a handle on it before anything else. Also, thank you for making sure that I got my father’s things from Fury and his ilk. It is nice to know that is something that he can’t hold over my head, what with all the stalking he is doing lately.”

“Of course, Sir.” Jarvis responded. 

Tony snorted. “Alright, J, go ahead and tell me what you have found out about Agent DiNozzo.”

“Agent DiNozzo’s full name is Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Junior, but he goes by Dom. He is the son of Anthony DiNozzo, Senior and Claire DiNozzo nee Paddington. He was born on July 8, 1973. His father was an only child, but his mother had three brothers, George Paddington, the Marques of Longton, Clive Paddington and Stephen Paddington. He has four cousins but I’m only able to find information about three of them. From his uncle George he has two cousins named Edward and Maria. From his uncle Clive he has two cousins one of whom is Crispin, and I cannot find the name of Clive’s other child. If I remember correctly, Sir, you met Crispin Paddington and you didn’t care for him. Then there is finally Stephen Paddington works with Daniel Jackson on various archaeology projects.” As he spoke Jarvis flashed pictures of those he named up on one of Tony’s holo screens.

He then continued. “Agent DiNozzo’s birth father was arrested on his fifteenth birthday for nearly killing his son. It should be noted, that is when he started going by Dom, rather than Tony as he had been called up until that point. He was already attending Princeton University and had been for two years. While he has dual citizenship for both the United States and the United Kingdom, he made his home in the States. After his fathers arrest, moved in with Patrick and Emma Sheppard and their three sons. He saw his uncles in the summer and always dragged John Sheppard with him, at some point John Sheppard was also granted dual citizenship. Actually, it should be noted the whole of the Sheppard family, as well as a few others close to Agent Dinozzo all have dual citizenship.

As I stated earlier, he has attended Princeton along with several other ivy league colleges and universities. He seems to be an academic for all that he is also career minded, Sir. He has three Ph.D’s and is currently in the process of getting a fourth. Some of the most notable colleges and universities that he has attended are Harvard, Princeton as I mentioned, Cal-Sci, Oxford, and Ohio State. When he attended Ohio State, he played Basketball where his team went to the Final Four twice and he played football. It was thought that he was going to go pro for football until his knee was blown out in the final game.

At that point he was working on a Physical Education degree and he was minoring in Psychology. Once he graduated from Ohio State, he transferred to Harvard to finish the few credits he needed for his Ph.D. in Criminology. He then went to work as a police officer. He worked in three different police departments before he finally became an NCIS Agent, this was after he found out that his partner at the last police department he worked at was dirty. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs recruited Agent DiNozzo himself right after they finished working a joint case with one another. 

Up til about six months ago Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo worked out of NCIS Headquarters in D.C. but they transferred to New York and have started up an NCIS branch. I have yet to find out why they moved when they did, I suspect it had something to do with a woman on their team that was murdered a couple months before they made the move. There are a few notations in what I accessed that leave me to believe Agent DiNozzo has almost died several times, most recently due to The Plague.”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock by the time Jarvis was finished talking. “Well damn. And I thought my father was bad. At least while he was abusive, he never actually tried to kill me. Patrick Sheppard, is that the same Patrick Sheppard of Sheppard Industries, J? Also I have met Crispin Paddington a couple times, and he rubbed me the wrong way. I may be a womanizer, but at least I never slept with more than one woman at a time without them knowing it. That asshole just doesn’t know how to keep it in his damn pants.”

“Sir, you can’t keep it in your pants either. And, I have to say that you’re not just a womanizer. You have had many male lovers too. You don’t see the sex of the person just if they are hot and have at least a little brain.” Jarvis dryly replied.

Tony snorted a laugh. “You are getting sassy, Jarvis. I like it. You are right though about me not caring if the person I sleep with is female or male though. What Ph.D.’s does DiNozzo have? And what Ph.D. is he finishing up currently and where?”

“Agent DiNozzo’s degrees are all over the place, Sir. He has Ph.D.’s in Criminology, Anthropology, and Applied Mathematics. He is finishing up a Ph.D. in Computer Science through MIT. He has master’s in Psychology, Linguistics, Philosophy, Physics, and Engineering. He also has several bachelor’s and Associate degrees as well.”

Tony nodded and looked up at one of the cameras in his lab. “Good job, Jarvis.”

“Thank you, Sir. You have one hour until you need to start getting ready for your meeting. I took the liberty of contacting General O’Neill on suggestions of what to prepare for the dinner. I wanted to make sure that Agent Dinozzo wasn’t allergic to anything.”

Tony grinned. “Good idea, J, and way to anticipate something I hadn’t even thought of. Let me know when I need to head up to get changed and ready for my guest. Make sure that Pepper and Obie aren’t able to get in at all.”

“Yes, Sir. I have locked everything down in the house and at the Tower. Neither Ms. Potts nor Mr. Stane will be able to access either place, nor will they be able to to use surveillance on your late dinner meeting.”

Tony chuckled and started working once more. He was curious as to why Agent DiNozzo wanted to meet, but also knew better than to ask Jarvis to try to hack a Federal Agency that wasn’t SHIELD. The only reason he regularly had Jarvis hack SHIELD was because technically he owned it, even if everyone seemed to have forgotten that fact. He lost himself in work and only stopped when Jarvis flashed the lights in the lab letting him know that it was time to start closing things down. “Alright, J, make sure everything is saved and shut everything down. I will pick it back up either later tonight or tomorrow at some point. Anything happen I should know about?”

“Ms. Potts has tried to get back into the house and I had her escorted off the property. General O’Neill called and I told him of the situation, and he told me that he would be having two of his men guard the outside while you and Agent DiNozzo meet. From what I have gathered, Agent DiNozzo is important, so he tends to have a guard when he is out on his own. It seems that young Agent DiNozzo has had multiple death threats both in his personal life and over the course of his career.” Jarvis reported.

Tony stiffened. “Who in the fuck has the balls to threaten a Federal Agent? Jarvis, see what you can find out about those threatening him. I want any information you can safely get. Dig deeper into DiNozzo Senior and make sure that he isn’t due out of jail anytime soon. I would also like the mandate if possible that Agent DiNozzo is working under, since he isn’t just setting up an office for NCIS, but also working with Homeland and the FBI. Get me what you can on Agent Gibbs as well. 

I am going to shower. Keep a watch on Pepper and let me know if she tries to force her way into my house again. I don’t want her around for my meeting or even after my meeting. If she tries to access anything that she isn’t supposed to, make note of it and let me know at the conclusion of my dinner meeting.” He didn’t wait on Jarvis to respond, as he knew that his AI would do what he asked. He made his way out of his lab and waited until he was sure it was fully locked down, once confirmed, he turned and made the way up the stairs to his bedroom which had an ensuite bathroom. 

He pulled out the clothes he wanted to wear out of his closet and dresser, before he headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower. 

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tony looked up from what he was reading on his tablet when he heard a brisk knock on the mansion’s front door. “J, is that Agent DiNozzo knocking?”

“Yes, it is, Sir. He has a team of four on his protection detail. I am running checks on them now.”

Tony huffed as he stood up. “I bet he doesn’t like having to have a protection detail. Alright, J, let him know he can come on in. I want to check on things in the kitchen one last time. I am so happy that I upgraded the doors in this place to also be electronic if need be.” He heard the front door open as he checked the kitchen once again. While he could cook, he didn’t normally do it, he felt it was too much work just to cook for himself. He had ordered food for tonight, but he was making sure that it stayed warm and that it was ready for him and his guest. 

He walked back through the house and into the living room just as his guest and one other man entered it. He nodded at both men and raised an eyebrow. “Would your protection detail like to check the inside of my home, so they can make sure that everything is as it should be, Agent DiNozzo?”

Dom looked at Tony sheepishly and nodded. “Yes, please, Dr. Stark. John, you can check the house out and then join Cameron, Rick, and Evan out on the property. I promise you that Dr. Stark isn’t going to try to kill me.”

Tony shook his head and smirked. “You would be Dr. Colonel John Sheppard then. It is a pleasure to meet you, and I do promise that I won’t be killing, or trying to kill Agent DiNozzo tonight. Besides, I think your father would kill me if I so much as looked at your adopted brother the wrong way, Colonel.”

John Sheppard smirked. “Dad is very protective of us kids even though we are all adults. He has threatened a couple of my youngest brother’s teammates. I promised not only my dad, but General O’Neill, Dr. Jackson, and Agent Gibbs’ that I would make sure that Dom was safe here tonight. They are worried about some chatter that they have picked up.”

Dom scowled. “Ziva David can threaten all she likes, John, because that is all she will be doing. Her father has already been put on notice and if she steps one foot out of line, Israel will be put on notice and sanctioned. I am not worried about her at least not right now. She can try to make my life as hard as she wants, but she isn’t going to succeed.”

John looked at Dom with narrowed eyes. “I know that she isn’t going to succeed, Dom, but it doesn’t mean that you can be relaxed in your own security.” He turned his head again to look back at Tony. “If you will show me around, Dr. Stark, I will do a walkabout to make sure everything is secure, then I’ll get out of your hair so that you can have your dinner meeting. And please make sure that Dom eats because Gibbs told me he skipped lunch today, and I know that he didn’t eat breakfast either.”

Dom sighed. “Damn it, John, there is such a thing as being too honest! Do you really need to bring Dr. Stark into everyone’s game of making sure I eat? I am a grown man you know! Besides, it isn’t true that I didn’t eat breakfast today. I had half a piece of toast.”

Tony chuckled as he motioned John and Dom to follow him. He led the way around the whole mansion which took a good twenty minutes. “The only place I didn’t show you is my lab and that is on complete lockdown. No offense, Colonel Sheppard and Agent DiNozzo, but I don’t let anyone into my labs that I don’t really know.”

John snickered. “I think that is true for any scientist, Dr. Stark. Dom here has a lab at his home, and he has it where you have to have a code to get into it unless you’re with him. Even then, there are only very select few who have codes for the lab. My lover is the same way with his lab and I even have a lab of my own that I’m quite protective of, so I understand. We all protect our work in any way that we can, the only difference with how you protect yours, Dr. Stark, is that you are very talented, and have Jarvis to help protect your lab and your home. I did not find a single weak point in the security you have here at your home.”

Once back in the main living room John shot a look at Dom and Tony and bit back a laugh at them trying not to look at one another. He had not been surprised at the instant attraction that they had to one another. “I will be right outside the front door if one of you needs anything. Dom, make sure to keep your phone handy in case I have to call you for any reason. Dr. Stark, it was a pleasure meeting you.”

Dom rolled his eyes but grinned at one of his chosen brothers. “I am a Federal Agent, John. I promise that I know how to take care of myself. If for some reason something happens, I am also sure that Dr. Stark can take care of himself. We’ll be fine, and we have a lot to talk about. I promise that I will eat whatever dinner Dr. Stark has arranged for us to eat while we discuss things.”

Tony smirked at John. “Agent DiNozzo’s virtue is safe with me, Colonel. One of us, or Jarvis, will let you know if we need you for some reason. I guess I should let you know that Jarvis has tuned into the channel your comms is using while you are patrolling the outside.”

John smirked back at Tony. “I know he has, Dr. Stark, and that is fine. My men and Agent Balboa are already talking to him and getting his opinion on how they should sweep the grounds. Thank you for letting Jarvis help us.”

Tony looked at John in surprise and then smiled a small real smile at the man. “You are welcome, Colonel.” He waited until John let himself out before he turned back to Dom with a raised eyebrow. “Is Colonel Sheppard always like that, Agent DiNozzo?”

Dom snorted but smiled fondly. “John is very protective of me, those under his command, and our family, be it blood or chosen family. He takes that duty seriously and always makes sure that we are safe. I am sorry if he was rather pushy about making sure your home is secure, but I received another death threat earlier today from a former co-worker. It was just bad luck that it was Gibbs’ who heard it instead of me.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “Dr. Stark, I would like for you to call me Dom, please. I think that this meeting would go a lot easier if you did. There is a lot that we need to cover, and I hate that I am the one bringing this information to you. How do you want this meeting to go? Also, thank you for making time in what I am sure is a busy schedule.”

Tony waved his hand. “If I am to call you Dom, then I insist that you call me Tony. I have been called Dr. Stark more times today than I have in the last year. There are not many people that remember that I have earned not one but three Ph.D.’s and they always just call me Tony or Stark. When General Jack O’Neill called me personally and requested I meet with you, I agreed right away. I have known Jack for years, and at one point he was the commanding officer of my best friend, Rhodey. 

So, of course I trusted that this meeting was needed. When he explained that you had tried going through the proper channels to get a meeting with me, but were denied I had Jarvis look into that for me. It seems that Pepper, and even Obie, both denied you the approval needed to meet with me. Believe me I will be dealing with that soon, as they had no right to deny you a meeting. Due to their actions I have had Jarvis lock down every computer and the servers at Stark Industries. He saw fit to deploy one of my other AI’s into the SI system and she is currently doing an audit of every computer. I will not allow SI to be dragged through the mud because people thought they had the right to disregard my orders.”

He paced the living room as he talked. “I promise you that from now on any phone call to me from any Federal Agency will be routed directly to me. As for how I want to handle this meeting I think we should make small talk while we eat, leave the heavy conversation for after the meal, if that is alright with you.”

Dom nodded. “That is fine with me. John was right in thinking that I need to eat. I can tell that my blood sugar level is low. If you want to lead the way to wherever it is that you want to eat dinner, I shall follow. By the way, Tony, those that ignore the fact that you haveDoctorates should be read the riot act. You earned those degrees with hard work, and you deserve to be recognized as Dr. Stark. People tend to disregard to things like that or they ignore it completely, and that irks me very badly. You could say that it is one of my pet peeves.”

He waited until they sat down and were eating the food that Tony dished up for them before he continued. “Before Gibbs and I were transferred to New York to open up a new NCIS office, I had a teammate who didn’t bother actually looking up information about me. He only knew that I had a Physical Education Bachelor’s degree from Ohio State University, and that I had played football and basketball for OSU. If he had actually read the paper copy of my bio, he would have learned more about me than what he assumed. He tended to look down on me because of his assumptions about the single degree that was put into my basic NCIS personnel file. See he went to MIT and John Hopkins, so he thought that must have meant that he was better than me and everyone else.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the slightly younger man. “You let him keep on thinking that didn’t you, Dom? If I am reading you correctly and I am almost one hundred percent sure that I am, you didn’t bother telling him about your Doctorates or other degrees. You let him underestimate you because it is what you wanted.”

Dom fought a blush and lost as he looked Tony in the eyes. “He found out eventually that I was more than I showed him I was. He did not like learning that I had more degrees than he did, and that several were from a few different Ivy League Universities. The bad thing for him, I wasn’t the one who clued him into what he was missing. No, that honor went to Gibbs and former NCIS Director, turned Assistant Director of Homeland, Tom Morrow. They overheard McGee running his mouth to another teammate of mine who is now deceased. Needless to say, both McGee and Kate learned the hard way that just because a person acts one way, that doesn’t mean that they don’t have more to them than that. 

In all the years I worked at NCIS with Tom Morrow as the Director I had never heard him raise his voice like he did that day. He lit into both of them for acting like toddlers instead of the agents they were supposed to be. Once he was finished with them Gibbs let loose on them, and he shoved my education down their throats. I just sat back and let it happen, because I knew then that I had no chance in hell of stopping it. Up to that point I had been able to keep Gibbs from confronting either of them with my educational background, because while I love learning I don’t think that the degrees I have is what makes me who I am as a man or as an Agent.”

Tony’s eyes hardened as he swallowed the bit of food he had been chewing. He took just a sip of his wine, as he wanted to make sure that he and Dom were both clear-headed when they finally got to the heavy discussion that was yet to come. “It sounds to me like they needed a wake-up call. I went to MIT myself, but that was because it kind of pissed off my old man that I refused to go to his Alma Mater. He got his wish for a genius son, but that is the only wish that was granted when it came to me. I refused to live up to the kind of son he wanted me to be after the constant bitching and complaining that I was never, and would never, be as good as Captain America in his eyes. If he wasn’t busy drinking, he was busy searching for Captain America. He neglected both me and my mom, unless he needed us to act as performing monkeys for whatever business deal he was trying to conduct. 

When I started at MIT at the age of fourteen, he was both happy and pissed, because once again I surpassed anything he had done at that age. He was pissed when I built my first robot shortly after I started MIT, and then by the time I was fifteen I was making my first robot into an AI, even if it couldn’t learn as much as I have Jarvis programmed to learn.”

Dom grinned. “I think your Jarvis is a marvelous creation and you have every right to be proud of him. I love robotics, but I have never tried to create my own robot. However, we actually do have an AI installed at my house which is why John wasn’t shocked when yours started talking to us to let us know to enter your home. The one we have at my house was built by Dr. McKay, Dr. Jackson, me, and a few others all working together. She changes her accent daily which we find hilarious.”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “You have an AI?!?!?”

Dom laughed and nodded. “I do. She is installed in my house, Rodney’s house, Daniel’s house, and a few other houses. With as much as we work it just made sense to have her installed in all of our houses. Would you and Jarvis like to meet my baby girl, Tony?” 

Tony nodded and looked up at the ceiling. “Would you like to meet Dom’s AI, Jarvis?”

“Yes, Sir, I’d like to meet Agent DiNozzo’s AI. I take it that she is a learning AI like myself, Agent DiNozzo?” Jarvis answered and then asked.

“She is, Jarvis.” Dom smirked and pulled his cell phone out and hit a button. “Baby Girl, say hello to Dr. Stark and his Jarvis.”

“Hello, Dr. Stark and Jarvis. It is nice to meet you both. My name is Bast.” Bast said with a Canadian accent.

Tony cleared his throat. “Wow. It is nice to meet you too, Bast.” He looked at Dom and smirked right back at the man. “After the Egyptian Goddess?”

Dom rolled his eyes, “We let Daniel name her since he was the closest on the bet as to how long it would take us to make an AI. Bast, as long as Tony doesn’t mind you may arrange yourself a number so that you can text Jarvis to talk to him.”

Tony chuckled. “Jarvis, go ahead and create yourself a number and then give it to Bast. It looks like you have a new friend.”

“Thank you, Sirs. I have just sent a message to Agent DiNozzo with two numbers. One of them is for Bast to use. Bast, it is nice to meet you. I hope that you have an easier time with your people than I do mine.” Jarvis stated.

Bast gave a tinkering laugh. “My people get into more trouble than I know what to do with, but I wouldn’t change them for anything. If there is nothing you need right now, Dom, I will let you get back to the meeting you are supposed to be having.”

Dom groaned. “Go talk and have fun, baby girl.” He tapped his phone once and put it back in its case and then on his belt. “If you would like, we could move back to the living room to have the discussion that we have delayed until now.”

Tony nodded and refilled both his and Dom’s wine glasses before he stood up and led the way back to the living room. He was curious as to what the meeting was going to be about, but he was also dreading it. He knew that it wouldn’t do any good to try to put it off any longer. He sat down in his favorite chair and motioned for Dom to sit down. He took another sip of his wine and then set the glass on the end table by his chair. “Alright, what is this meeting about, Dom? I take it that I am not going to like any of what I am about to hear.”

Dom grimaced. “I am sorry to say that you are right about not liking what I have to say.” He took in a deep breath, let it out, and then blurted, “Tomorrow we will be arresting Obadiah Stane for several reasons, the most noticeable being treason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Dom talk some more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're getting close to the end...

**Chapter 3**

Tony’s mouth dropped open in shock and then snapped shut, he jumped out of his chair and started pacing in agitation, “Are you fucking kidding me? How in the hell is Obie being arrested for treason? What in the fuck is going on? I knew something was off with him, but I never once suspected treason! What other charges is he being arrested on? Are you able to tell me any more than what you just blurted out? Level with me, Agent DiNozzo.”

Dom held up both hands and stood up. He stepped forward and got in Tony’s path as the man turned to pace back toward his chair. “Tony, I thought we decided that you would call me Dom. I would not be here if I couldn’t level with you and bring you into our investigation into Stane. We’ve also discovered that you also have a couple SHIELD spies in different departments of Stark Industries. I promise that I will tell you anything you want to know, but I need for you to calm down first please. I had to get Jack’s permission to bring you into the investigation, because tomorrow when we arrest Obadiah Stane, I would like to do it publically at Stark Industries to make it clear to those who think it is acceptable to use you and your business for such bullshit.

I have also gotten permission from AJ Chegwidden, the new SECNAV, Tom Morrow, who I already told you is the new assistant Director of Homeland Security, Jack who of course is the SECDEF, and General George Hammond,the Director of Homeland Security to arrest the SHIELD agents who have infiltrated your company. There is no reason that SHIELD can give, that will get them out of the tight spot they have just put themselves in. Beyond the actions of Obadiah Stane, there is no current investigation into Stark Industries, or yourself, therefore there is no valid reason for SHIELD to have sent in undercover operatives.”

His eyes grew cold. “Right about now, Fury is being put on ice and given one hell of a verbal lashing. He will not be released from wherever Gibbs and Jack place him until after the arrests of his agents. It is time that Fury learns that he just can’t do what he wants, when he wantsk just because he wants something that he has no right to. I do hope that you have the paperwork ready to file to patent your Iron Man armor, I would hate for some unscrupulous government officials to get their hands on your beautiful suit of armor.”

Tony swallowed hard, even as he nodded shakily. He couldn’t believe that the other man had already figured out that he was Iron Man. “How did you figure it out?”

Dom smirked. “I think we have already established that I’m a genius just like you. Once I saw what was in your chest, and got a good look at a photo of who the press dubbed as Iron Man, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. It also helped that I saw you take off once from Stark Tower. I I won’t tell anyone who doesn’t already know that you’re Iron Man. You should know that Gibbs, John, Patrick, Jack, and Daniel all guessed that you are Iron Man as well. I would not be surprised if Rodney, Cameron, Evan, and my other 2 brothers have figured it out as well, but I promise you that they won’t tell anyone until after you tell the world yourself. We are all pretty good with secrets. Now, are you ready to sit back down so we can have this long and difficult conversation while we’re at least sitting comfortably if nothing else.”

Tony snorted and then threw his head back and laughed. Because seriously he should have figured out that someone would guess that he was Iron Man. Once he was calm again he sat back down in his chair and got comfortable. “Alright, I will come back to the Iron Man thing later on, Dom, because there are some things you are obviously leaving out right now. Why is Obie being arrested for treason? What other charges are you pressing against him? Who are the spies in my company? Do I need to be worried about them selling out my company secrets?”

Dom bit back his own laughter as Tony threw question after question after question at him. Once he was sitting back on the couch, he took a drink of his wine and placed it back on the glass coffee table in front of him. He wanted to fix his black dress slacks that felt like they were suddenly too tight on him. He could only hope that Tony didn’t realize that he had a sudden erection. He licked his lips to wet them as he sat back against the very nice leather couch. “First I need to ask you a couple questions that may make you remember something you would rather not to remember, Tony. I would not ask them if it wasn’t important.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair and stared moodily out the picture window in his living room. “You want to ask me about Afghanistan. What do you need to know? Have you not read the reports filed on my kidnapping and subsequent escape?”

Dom bit his lip and shook his head sadly. “I prefer to get firsthand accounts where I can, Tony. I know that Gibbs read the reports, but I chose not to because I didn’t want to take the chance that I would miss something because I have a preconceived impression on what happened..”

Tony sighed and nodded in reluctance. “I get what you’re saying, Dom. Ask away.”

Dom took in a deep breath and let it out before he leaned forward for his wine glass. He gulped down the rest of the wine in his glass and put it back on the table yet again. He took a minute to order his thoughts as he got comfortable once more. He hated that he was going to bring unpleasant memories up for the older man, but he didn’t see a way around it if he wanted to have everything right in his head by the time they arrested Stane tomorrow. “Did any of those who were holding you captive talk about the person who hired them or why they were the ones hired?”

Tony frowned as he thought back to those three months he was held captive. He hated remembering that time. He hated reliving losing Yinsen like he did. “I remember hearing one of them talk about how they should have demanded more money than they did for kidnapping me, because when they accepted the job they hadn’t realized who I was. I tried to figure out who paid them to kidnap me, but I never found a trace I could follow. Are you saying Obie hired those fuckers to kidnap me? Why in the hell would he do that?”

Dom ran a hand down his face. “I will answer those questions, but one more question first. Have you read your father’s will yourself?”

Tony shook his head. “I have been meaning to read Howard’s will, but I kept getting pulled into new contracts. What does my father’s will have to do with anything?”

Dom swore long and hard. “You need to read Howard’s will the first chance you get. For now, I will give you the highlights of it. When you turned thirty-five, all shares that Stane had been given should have reverted back to you, the only reason they wouldnt is if Stane paid you outright for them. It was in the contract that Howard Stark had Stane sign when he first started Stark Industries. Also, when you turned thirty-five Stark Industries was supposed to start moving in a different direction because Howard didn’t want you to only be in the weapons business. He figured that by the time you were thirty-five that SI would have made quite a bit of money from other ventures and you would have a lot put away so that you would be able to take the company in a new direction.

If I had to take a guess Stane didn’t like that, so he has made sure that you haven’t had any free time to go poking around like you eventually would have. He doesn't have the money to outright pay you for his shares because he has three mistresses, a kid with each, and a tendency to gamble, drink and do drugs. If you would have changed the company’s direction at the start you wouldn’t have been making as much money as you had been, and Stane couldn’t let that happen.

If you had died while you were kidnapped, Stane was sure that your will would have made him the CEO of Stark Industries. And if it didn’t he figured since he was the COO of SI at that point, he could contest any will, since you were spending more time building weapons and doing R&D than you were actually running the company.”

Tony sucked in a breath at that information and closed his eyes in pain. “I always hated that he left me a company that dealt almost solely in weapons. Even if I would have died while I was held captive Obie wouldn’t have ended up with Stark Industries. I have a will made out and I asked O’Neill to help me with it, I knew before Afganistan that I didn’t just want SI to be building weapons. The will he helped me write had stipulations for the future of SI, if I had died, SI would’ve ceased making weapons and moved into protection of the armed forces and bulletproof vehicles, which is the first thing I changed when i got home. Later on this year SI, the Air Force, and the Navy will be announcing a joint project to help build better land, air, and sea vehicles for the Armed Forces. 

I have also started a line of cell phones, tablets, and computers based off of technology I have made. There are several things in the works that I haven’t outright discussed or told anyone of because I want to make sure that they happen, and I want to be sure that nobody can steal my designs or ideas. I want the world that we live in to be better than it is. I don’t want to be just known for death, Dom. I want to be known for life and life changing innovations.”

Dom smiled softly at Tony. “I have no doubt that you will do just that, Tony. Moving on, yes, it was Stane who arranged to have you kidnapped. He expected them to kill you outright instead of holding you captive and trying to make you build them weapons. When you escaped he figured that he was in the clear, at least until you announced at that Press Conference that Stark Industries would be moving out of the weapons industry, and that you would be moving the SI HQ to New York. We picked up communications of him trying to find and hire someone to kill you before you finished up the existing government contracts. You moving to New York almost right away put a kink into his plans.”

Tony sighed. “So, that is why he tried to get me to stay in California so badly. He knew that if I moved that he would’ve a harder time getting to me, unlike at my house in Malibu he isn’t on the approved list for unfettered access to me at the mansion. He has to actually make an appointment with me to be able to get in to see me. I get that he will be brought up on charges of kidnapping and other related charges. Now, where does the treason charge come into play?”

Dom looked Tony straight in the eyes as he finally answered the original question. “He was selling weapons under the table to terrorist groups, Tony. He was selling SI weapons to the Ten Rings, Al Qaeda, and other terrorist groups, including a few domestic terrorist groups. That right there makes it where we can charge him with treason. He really should have thought things through, but he wanted to make a quick buck. He is going to have a lot of time to regret his choices. He will be lucky if Gitmo is the only place that he sees himself by the time everything is said and done with. He should have used the brain that he had been given. Our investigation into him has also turned up that he was embezzling money from your company, and he has been fudging his tax returns. He is not only going to owe you money, but he is going to owe Uncle Sam quite a large sum of money as well.”

Tony swore and stood up. He stalked to the dining room table and grabbed the wine bottle and then stalked back to his seat. He refilled his and Dom’s wine glass before he sat back down. He drank a big gulp out of his wine glass and put it back on the end table beside his chair. He mentally counted to thirty and calmed himself down before he did or said something that he would regret come the next day. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked at one of the cameras, he had installed in the living room. “J, make sure that you change all of Obie’s passcodes to any SI property. I was his access completely cut off except for the basic admittance into the buildings. I want him at level two with limited access to the computers once the complete audit is finished. Make sure to have Friday pay special attention to all of Obie’s electronics.”

“Of course, Sir.” Jarvis said. 

Tony nodded once and looked back at Dom who was just looking at him in concern. He shook his head slightly. “I am not going to shoot, kill, or maim the messenger of this horrible information, Dom. I want to thank you for bringing it to my attention. Is there anything else about Obie I should be made aware of? Also, I will agree to you arresting him at SI tomorrow if I can be there to watch as you arrest the bastard. I would like to request that you make sure to read the charges loud enough for those in the vicinity to hear.”

Dom shook his head and quirked an eyebrow at Tony. “Well, I am happy to know that you’re not going to shoot, kill, or maim me in any way, shape, or form, Tony. There is nothing else about Stane that we need to discuss unless you can think of something. As for you being at SI when we arrest Stane, I don’t see a problem with it as long as you promise not to get in our way during the arrest. I don’t think that you want him to be able to use the fact that you hit him or something to get you to agree to help get him out of the shitload of trouble that he’s in.”

Tony smirked at that because it was surprising that Dom would pick up on something like that concerning him. “I promise not to get in your way when you arrest, Obie. I can also promise not to hit him, if that would make you feel better about me being present. You said something about SHIELD having spies in my company. Do you know who they are and where they’re placed? I need to get them out of my company quickly before they end up with information that they shouldn’t have. I will be making Fury’s life a living hell because he has no right to place his fucking agents in my business. What I get up to is none of his damn business. I am not on SHIELD’s payroll and I refuse to be even as a consultant if this is the way they act and operate. He’s committing corporate espionage and I would like to see him charged as such, especially if his spies cause me or SI legal issues.

I know for a fact that it isn’t legal for them to place someone in my company like they have. My company deals with too much sensitive information. I would have heard about it if they had gotten a warrant for my business. What in the fuck was Fury thinking? Did he really think I wouldn’t figure out that he put a damn spy in my business? Let me guess at least one of the spies is Natalie Rushman.”

Dom’s lips compressed as anger flashed in his eyes. “I was able to find out and determine that Rushman’s real name is Natalia Romanoff and she’s a level six SHIELD Agent. You messed up SHIELD’s plans when you transferred Rushman to act as Ms. Potts Personal Assistant instead of keeping her as yours. There are two other SHIELD agents in your business, but both of them are monitored closely and they don’t have access to anything that could compromise any of the contracts you are currently finishing out. If I had to guess they were placed where they were in the hopes that Rushman wouldn’t be found out to be an agent of SHIELD. They were smokescreens so to speak.”

Tony growled low in his throat in anger. “Do you plan on arresting all three of them or just Romanoff? Personally, I would appreciate it if you arrested all three of them and got them the fuck out of my business. I am so damn happy now that I haven’t signed the papers installing Pepper as CEO of Stark Industries. Right now, she is just acting CEO, but she has to run everything by me before she can have it implemented. I am going to have to have new contracts drawn up for several things I’m working on, since Rushman signed as a witness,and since that isn’t her true or legal name that means the paper the contracts were typed up on isn’t worth a fucking damn.” 

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he thought about everything he would have to do to make things right with his business once more. He wanted to scream but he knows that screaming wouldn’t help anything at all. “Fuck! Pepper insisted that I hire on Rushman even though something about her rubbed me the wrong way. There was just something off about her, but Pepper told me I was imagining things. Does Pepper know that Rushman is a fucking plant? Did she let a government agent in my business?”

Dom shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “I am not sure if Ms. Potts knew just who Rushman was, but she did know that the background check was hiding something, even if she couldn’t tell just what it was hiding. I can’t say for sure if Ms. Potts ever found out what Rushman was hiding or not, but if she hasn’t, then I think she needs to attend some seminars on how to run a business.”

Tony knew that Dom spoke the truth and relaxed back in his chair. “That is partly why I haven’t signed the papers yet making Pepper the CEO of Stark Industries. I needed to be able to see that she could run my business without any interference from me really. Unfortunately, for her and me, she failed the test. I can’t leave SI in her hands if I want my company to prosper. Well, I technically could and just be the person behind the CEO, but I don’t want to have to do that.

I want, no, I need time to be able to work on projects that I have put on the back burned too many times. You seem to know a lot about business. Did you ever want to be running one of your own?”

Dom coughed when the sip of wine he drank went down the wrong way in shock. “Bite your tongue, man! I may know more about business than I thought I ever would, but no I never wanted to run one. Patrick talked to John, me, David, and Aidan all about business and then left it up to us on what we wanted to do. At first, he started planning out John’s life for him, but he changed real quick when I came to live with them. He realized that it wasn’t fair to mold John into the person he wanted him to be. 

John is my older brother and Patrick had a lot to work through, but they got there thankfully. John takes after Patrick more than he thinks, because there is nothing that both of them would do to keep their loved ones safe. John would kill anyone he had to, to keep any and all of us safe while Patrick would ruin those who dared to try to hurt any and all of us. I get why you don’t want to run the business yourself, but honestly you could just instill someone as President and keep the CEO title for yourself. If you install a President, then he or she can deal with the day to day running of SI and you could focus more on what you want for your business.”

Tony hummed as he thought about what Dom had just said to him. He knew that the younger man was right, and he wondered why he hadn’t thought of doing that himself. Actually, he knew why he hadn’t thought of that himself. He had been busy since his return from Afghanistan and hadn’t taken the time to think things through. Instead, he had focused on getting his Iron Man suit perfected because he never wanted to feel as vulnerable as he did while he was held captive. 

If he went with the idea of having a President instead of CEO, then he could install Pepper in that position, as long as she understood that he had final say on anything to do with his business. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He grinned at Dom in appreciation of the other man’s quick mind. “You raise a good point, Dom. Actually, you raised several good points, and I plan on taking them all into consideration and then making the changes that I need to. Will you be arresting Rushman at the same time that you arrest Obie?”

Dom snickered at that because he could tell from the look in Tony’s eyes that the older man hoped that both Stane and Rushman would be arrested at the same time. “Yes, both arrests will be made at the same time, and both will be done publicly. Miss Rushman will not get the chance to do any more harm to your business than she already has. Once we have Rushman in custody and in an interrogation room she will learn just how badly she has fucked up. I am actually looking forward to making her life miserable.”

“I would like to know if she told Fury anything about my business that she shouldn’t have. I don’t appreciate them putting people in undercover, especially after I have told them more than once that I wouldn’t supply them with any weapons or anything like weapons, and they still have no problem trying to find out information that they have no right to. Everything that Rushman touched will have to be gone over with a fine-tooth comb to make sure that she didn’t fuck any of my business dealing up.” Tony hissed. He was almost vibrating with anger at the thought of SHIELD being inside his business. 

Dom looked at Tony with narrowed eyes. “Rushman will learn just how much she has to answer for, come tomorrow. It won’t matter that she is a Federal Agent because she should have known better than to infiltrate Stark Industries like she did, especially in the position that she did. She will be having a gag order placed on her about anything she saw while working at Stark Industries. If she so much as tells Fury anything she will be in front of a judge quicker than she can blink. If she has already told Fury anything then a gag order will be placed on him. 

She will not be allowed to use any information she gathered about you or your business to further any of her or SHIELD’s aims.” He breathed in deeply and slowly let it out as he tried to think of how to word what he wanted to say next. He didn’t want to offend Tony, but he just had to know the answer to a question that he had been wondering about since he got a close look at the thing in Tony’s chest. May I ask you a personal question? From one scientist to another?”

Tony looked at Dom intrigued. “You can ask, but I have the right to decline to answer it.”

Dom chuckled lightly at that. “Fair enough. The thing in your chest, what do you call it? And what are you using to power it?”

Tony silently swore in his head because he should have realized that Dom would be interested in the Arc Reactor in his chest. “It is called an Arc Reactor and currently Pallidum is powering it. I am trying to find something else to power it because I am slowly being poisoned with Pallidum poisoning. I recently got my father’s things from Fury, well only after I threatened him with court. I am hoping that something in my father’s things will help me find an idea of what I can use to power it.”

Dom nodded lightly. “If you need any help with research let me know. I am going to text my number to the number Jarvis reserved for himself. If you would like I could also talk to Rodney and see if he has any ideas on what you could use to help power it. I am taking that there is a reason why you left it in your chest other than the fact that it glows a very pretty blue color.”

Tony snorted and then fell back slightly in his chair as he laughed. He had to admit that it felt good to tell someone about the fact that he was slowly dying due to Pallidum poisoning, and not being looked at like he was an idiot. He wiped the tears from his eyes that leaked out from him laughing so hard that he cried, and looked at Dom with determination. “I would appreciate any help that you could give. I don’t know why I told you when I haven’t even told Rhodey after Pepper’s reaction when I slipped up and told her, but I feel like I can trust you not to use the fact that I’m dying against me.”

Dom’s eyes hardened at Tony’s words. “No offense, Tony, but if Ms. Potts is trying to use the fact that you are slowly dying against you, you need to do something about her. I will talk to Rodney tomorrow and see what he has to say. For now, I should probably go so that you can get some rest before tomorrow.”

Tony frowned but nodded and stood up. “Thank you for coming to talk to me before you made your move on Obie and my SHIELD plants. Not many people would do what you did, so thank you.”

Dom stood up and shook his head. “You have no need to thank me. I have been in Law Enforcement for years, so I always try to put myself in the other person’s shoes when dealing with a case. It helps to remind me that everyone is human. I only talk to others how I would like to be talked to. If you need me before we see each other tomorrow, Jarvis has my number. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need help with anything, Tony.”

Tony smiled slightly at Dom as he opened the front door. “I won’t, but I think that I will actually go to bed here soon. I want to make sure that I’m sufficiently rested for tomorrow.”

Dom grinned and after he nodded once more at Tony in respect he walked out of the man’s home. He shot a grin at John and let his brother lead him back to their SUV. He admitted to himself that he enjoyed meeting Tony. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would be alright to ask the man out once tomorrow's arrests were completed. He wouldn’t mind going out on a date with the older man to see if they had anything in common.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tony closed and locked the front door and then sighed. “J, complete lockdown of the mansion and the grounds as soon as Dom’s SUV goes out the gate. I want all calls blocked if anyone calls. I think I am going to call it a night. Wake me up if there is an emergency.”

“Sleep well, Sir, you deserve it. And may I say that I am happy that you met Agent DiNozzo. I think you and he would make great friends. It isn’t often that you meet someone who is as smart as you.” Jarvis stated. 

Tony chuckled as he headed to his suite. He had to admit even if only to himself that he wouldn’t mind going on a date with the younger man. He felt like they had things in common. Also, it was clear with what the man had been wearing, that if they dated the other man wouldn’t be dating him because of his money. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed as he let his thoughts run wild of Dom. Once he fell asleep he dreamed about the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... I hope that so far you have enjoyed this story... Thank you for reading my brainchild!!! Only one more chapter to go!!!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrests are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *grins* And here is the last chapter of the first story of this series...

**Epilogue**

Tony was standing in the lobby of Stark Industries waiting on Dom and those he was bringing with him. He ignored Pepper who was beside him and repeatedly saying his name. He really didn’t want to have to deal with her right now because he had other things to deal with. “Ms. Potts, I have told you that I will meet with you later today. You constantly badgering me is not going to get me to answer any of your questions. We will be having a long talk later about some of the things you have done since I put you in charge of the day-to-day operations of Stark Industries. That includes you denying a Federal Agency the right to talk to me when they called to do just that.”

Pepper’s eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed. “Tony, how do you know that a Federal Agency called for you? I never told you that.”

Tony snorted and glared at Pepper. “I have my ways, Pepper. Just know that denying a Federal Agency the right to talk to me is against the contract you signed when you started working at Stark Industries, I know there was a specific clause in the contract you signed when you agreed to be my Personal Assistant that you breached when you failed to pass on the message. You do realize that don’t you? No, don’t answer that right now. I want you to think on what you’ve been doing since I set you up to run the day-to-day operations of SI. Once things have calmed down either later today or tomorrow, we will be having a long discussion.

Either way there will be a lot of things that will be changing. Right now, I just want to stand here in silence until I say otherwise. If you can’t handle that then maybe you should go elsewhere.”

He turned back toward the doors of SI just as he heard a large group of people entering the building. He smirked slightly when he saw Dom right in the middle of the large group. He ignored Pepper and the two people who joined them in favor of walking over to the large group. He nodded at the ones he recognized or knew which included John, Dom, and even Jack O’Neill himself. He was surprised to see Phil Coulson in the group but also nodded at him. “Good morning, all. I am happy that you didn’t have a problem getting into the building. I believe that your two targets are standing over with my Personal Assistant Ms. Potts.”

Dom looked around and nodded when he saw both Stane and Romanoff standing beside Pepper talking to her. He motioned at Rick, Gibbs, John, Cameron, Evan, Gibbs, and the others that came with them. “Coulson, do you want to do the arrest of Agent Romanoff or should I do it?”

Phil Coulson shook his head. “I think that I will allow you to do it, Agent DiNozzo. I could do it but she would just think that I am putting on an act. I warned her not to take this assignment, so did Clint, but she took it anyway. She deserves what is about to happen to her, and I’m hoping that it teaches her a lesson that she should have learned a long time ago. SHIELD may be a spy agency in a lot of ways, but we still have to follow the letter of the law. However, I will help arrest Obadiah Stane. Dr. Stark, I must apologize for Fury’s and Romanoff’s actions toward you. They had no right to do the things that they have.”

Tony nodded at Phil. “I don’t blame you, Agent. Also, if you call my personal number I will meet with you in the coming days. Before I can do that though, I need to do some in house cleaning myself because of how certain people are acting. Dom, if you would go ahead and remove my main two problems, I would appreciate it. I really don’t want to have to see them much longer, because I’m not sure how much longer I can go without punching Obie at least once.”

Dom nodded and looked at Gibbs and Jack. “Why don’t you two stay here with Tony to make sure that nothing goes wrong during the arrest. Rick, I want you, Evan, and two others to help Coulson in arresting Stane. John, Cameron, and the last two will be with me in arresting Agent Romanoff. Rick, let Coulson take the lead on arresting Stane.”

Rick nodded. “I will follow his lead, Dom. Make sure that you’re careful when arresting Romanoff.”

Dom smirked at Rick. “I will be careful, but I don’t think I need it. Especially since Agent Barton is up high with a bead on Romanoff. I swear that man is part bird with the way he likes high places.”

Phil laughed. “He is good at finding good hiding places. He will make sure that Natasha doesn’t do anything stupid. He knows that if he has to take a shot to aim for her arms and legs first. We should move out because it looks like Stane and Natasha are about to walk away from Ms. Potts.”

Dom looked at Tony and when he saw the man give him a small nod, he nodded back at him and then led the way over to the small group. He ignored the stares he felt and concentrated on what he was doing. He stopped in front of Natasha and Pepper with John on one side of him and Cameron on the other side. “Agent Romanoff, my name is Agent Dominic DiNozzo, and I am here to arrest you. The charge against you is Industrial Espionage, there may be further charges pressed against you by Dr. Stark himself after we interrogate you.” 

He quickly read her, her rights and nodded at John to handcuff her while she was still in shock at what he said. Once he was sure she was secured and passed off to two of the other agents he had brought with them he turned to where Phil had just stopped in front of Stane.

He listened as Phil as the man said, “Obadiah Stane you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit kidnapping, conspiracy to commit murder, terrorism, embezzling, several counts of intimidation of witnesses, treason, will tampering, with the possibility of more charges to come as we interrogate you. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you at no cost. Do you understand your rights?”

Stane’s mouth dropped open in shock. He was too shocked to move or do anything as his hands were quickly put behind him and cuffed. Once he got over his shock he shouted, “You can’t do this to me! Do you know who I am?!?!” He looked around the lobby and locked his eyes on Tony. “Tony, you can’t let them arrest me! I haven’t done anything! Why are you just standing there? Aren’t you going to stop them?”

Tony looked at Stane with cold hard eyes and glared at the older man. “If you are innocent then you will be released, Obie. I am not getting in the middle of this. However, if you are guilty of everything they have said I hope that you rot in fucking hell. You are a bastard, Obie, and you deserve everything that is about to befall you. Get him the fuck out of my building, please.”

Dom nodded and motioned to Phil, Rick, and the others to take Stane away. Once it was only him, Tony, Gibbs, Jack, and John he looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

Tony nodded. “I am more than okay. Please keep me informed about both Obie and the SHIELD plant.”

Dom smirked. “I will. Like I said last night, Tony, it was nice meeting you.”

Tony smirked at Dom. “It was nice to meet you too, Dom. Watch for my call because I think we could have fun on a date together.” He whistled and made his way to the elevator banks leaving a shocked Dom behind with a laughing Gibbs, Jack, and John. Once he was in the elevator he looked back at Dom and couldn’t resist blowing him a kiss. When the elevator doors closed he grinned at his reflection in the elevator doors. He made a mental note to call Dom the following day to ask him for a date. He really couldn’t wait to see what the coming days had in store for him. He hadn’t been this excited or had this much fun in a long while. He knew that there were a lot of things he had to deal with, but he didn’t need to deal with them right then and there. He could take a moment and just breathe easily for the first time since Afghanistan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed it... I write for fun and stress relief... Once again thank you to my Beta [HarleyJQuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin) for doing such an awesome job on editing!!! 
> 
> Thank you once again to Angelic Insanity for letting me play with her OC's and in her Headcanon sandbox!!!
> 
> And yet again thank you to Penumbria for the awesome art for that inspired this story!!!
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding to since I have 400+ stories: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


End file.
